Adler Giersch Personal Injury Law
Driving along Mercer Avenue in Seattle, it's easy to spot the landmark Seattle headquarters building of Adler Giersch Personal Injury Law. It's not just that the Seattle headquarters sits beneath the shadow of the famous Seattle Space Needle or directly across from the sloping contours of architect Frank Gehry's Experience Music Project (EMP), it's the very visible wall mural of the human brain with the flashing neurons that stands as tall as the two-story structure. Atop the mural is the time-honored Adler Giersch motto: "Compassionate Counsel. Tough Advocacy." Indeed, it is the Adler Giersch specialization in traumatic brain injury and the leadership of the firm in so many categories of Washington state personal injury law, that makes Adler Giersch not just a Seattle landmark venue but a Seattle icon for compassionate legal services and advocacy in the personal injury field. The law firm was founded by Richard Adler and Paul Giersch in Seattle in 1983. Since that time, the firm has championed the rights of injured individuals against insurance companies who seek to deny them access to the care and treatment they need, refuse to pay the treatment bills, and fail to provide fair compensation for their injuries. As the firm's reputation grew, it attracted other capable professionals who share their values of integrity, accessibility, service and knowledge. Driven by the need to be accessible to its clients, the firm expanded to include offices in Bellevue, Everett and Kent. Through the years, the AdlerGiersch PS team has been a leader in refining and evolving cutting edge case management technology so that each client, at each office, receives the same high level of service, advocacy and teamwork from our attorneys, paralegals and staff. Co-founder Richard H. Adler is an honors graduate of Georgetown University Law Center in Washington, D.C., where he received his Juris Doctorate degree in 1980. Mr. Adler’s extensive legal and medical knowledge is widely recognized. He authored Whiplash, Spinal Trauma and the Personal Injury Case; Medical Aspects of Soft Tissue Injuries; and Survival Guide: Chiropractic Practice Guidelines. Mr. Adler also serves as Chair of the Executive Board of the Brain Injury Association of Washington. Adler Giersch actually wrote the book on brain injury when Richard Adler authored Understanding Traumatic Brain Injury. This book is available free to Washington state residents on the Adler Giersch Understanding Traumatic Injury book request page. AdlerGiersch PS has also championed the injured persons' right to seek the health care of their choice. We understand that the patients' rehabilitation and recovery is best served when the health care and legal communities work together in an environment of trust and mutual respect. The Adler Giersch mission is to provide the highest quality legal representation and legendary service to victims of personal injury through advocacy, accessibility and knowledge. It is the firm's goal to develop working relationships with their clients founded on integrity, respect and understanding of their individual needs and circumstances. Firm locations are: Seattle 333 Taylor Avenue North Seattle WA 98109 Telephone: 206-682-0300 Bellevue 14710 S.E. 36th Street Bellevue, WA 98006 Telephone: 425-643-0700 Everett 4202 Colby Avenue Everett WA 98203 Telephone: 425-338-7700 Kent 1111 West Meeker Street Kent WA 98032 Telephone: 253-854-4500 Category:Law firms